


Sherlock likes kissing John

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Days of Sherlock, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock likes kissing John

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 days of Sherlock  
> Day 4 kissing

Sherlock likes kissing John, all of John, a lot. He likes kissing his lips of course, they are soft and plump and feel wonderful when they slide against Sherlock's.

He also loves kissing John's nose; it crinkles in such a delightful way when he does.

Sherlock loves to kiss John's toes because John makes soft little squeeks. Sometimes he'll add lickes between each toe just to hear the squeeks get louder.

He enjoys trailing soft kitten kisses along John'neck just to hear him sigh.

If he can catch John off guard, he'll blow rasberry kisses on John's stomache just to he him howl with laughter. In his opinion John's laughter should be declared an national tresure.

When he kisses the back of John's cute knees John giggles like a child which causes a warmth to fill Sherlock's heart.

Kisses behind John's ear thar are acompanied by a soft puff of warm breath make John shiver and purr.

Sherlock takes his time when he kisses John's chest moving from one side to the other, lingering over each of his nipples untill they are stiff peaks and John is panting with pleasure.

He takes great delight in varying the types of kisses he places on John's cock just to hear all the sounds that his lover makes. Soft, light kisses on John's soft cock make John hum.  Firm kisses with flicks of his tonuge on a semi erect penis and John grumbles and growles. When Sherlock places open mouthed sucking kisses on John's hard as steel erection John moans wontonly. 

Sherlock loves kissing every part of John because each kiss causes a beautiful sound and each sound is sweet music to Sherlock's ears.


End file.
